When Akatsuki Go To The Real World
by MCMP17
Summary: It was just an ordinary sleepover, when suddenly some strangers come. Nana, Lucy, Laura, David and Chris will get to meet the Akatsuki and live together with them and have crazy adventures, involving fire, cheese, bazookas, chainsaws and more! Read it!
1. The Arrival

**Hi everyone!! This is a series that I'm starting, I hope you like it!! This was inspired by the fanfic "How are we going to die?" and the sequel "When are we going to die?" by Nairo Xana and Jemmi (that's one whole account name, not two.)**

** Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any products mentioned. I only own the OC, the fictional place and the story itself.**

**--**

It all started one night at one of the friend house. They were having a sleep over and where playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The one's who where playing where three girls. In another room where two boys playing in the computer.

"Damn it!!" said Nana. She's a 16-year old girl with short brown hair with some blonde highlights and the end. She had brown-green eyes and was wearing a green pajama, which was made of long pants and a sleeve less top. "Ahhh!! I hate Yoshi!! He sucks!!" she said again.

"No he doesn't!! Your just horrible at this game!!" said Lucy. She's a another 16-year old girl with long dark red hair that reached half way to her back. She had golden eyes and was wearing a black T-shirt and long black pants. "You always say that with every character! Admit it, you just can't play this game!"

"Yes I can! It's not my fault that the damn egg moves way to fast!!"

"Way too fast?! I can't even imagine you with Sonic!"

"Can you two please stop fighting like idiots and keep playing?" said Laura, the other and last 16-year old girl. She has very dark short green hair and had dark blue eyes. She was wearing short purple pants with a sleeve-less dark blue top.

"Well _sorry_ smart-ass! I'm not the one who had played this game over 15 hours straight in a day, with no breaks!!" said Nana, in a very annoyed tone.

"Did you eat sugar today or something? Your acting more annoying than usual…" said Lucy.

"Maybe…"

"Well, just go drink some fresh water and-" Laura was interrupted when she heard a crash. She immediately got up and looked at the door of the Nana's room.

"You hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe it was the guys again being stupid or something…" Laura slowly opened the door and only saw the dark hall. She went outside the room and started looking around for anything broken. She didn't see anything but kept going for the stairs, with Nana and Lucy following her.

"You think is some kind of thief?" asked Nana, a little scared.

"I don't know…Should we tell the guys?"

"No, if we do, they're just going to annoy us by saying we're a bunch of wimps or something…." When they were about to go downstairs, they heard a voice they never heard before. All three of them got down to their knees in a position where they could see downstairs, but whoever was there couldn't see them. They saw nine people in black cloaks with red clouds. Then they remembered where they had seen those cloaks before.

"Holy shit, isn't that the Akatsuki cloak?!" asked Lucy in a low whisper.

"Yeah…"

"Wait, so your telling me we're getting robbed by some cosplaying freaks?!" whispered loudly Nana.

"Shhhh! And yes, we are, which is weird, I mean, at least wear something descent!! Like spy clothes or something!!" said Laura.

Then, they heard them talking. Strangely, whoever those people were, they had the same voices as the Akatsuki members. The guy who apparently was dressed like Itachi activated his Sharingan and started looking around.

"Wait, did he just activate a Sharingan?!" whispered Lucy.

"Oh great, now we're getting robbed by freaky cosplaying nerds with freakish contacts!! This is so going to ruin our reputation. I mean, who the hell gets robbed by nerds?!" whispered loudly Nana.

"It doesn't matter if they're nerds or freaks, we got to stop them! They could steal my iPod, and it's my third this year!" whispered a little loudly Laura.

"You lose things way to fast…"

"Shut up."

"Whatever, but your right, we need to stop them, but we can't get caught."

"Too late…" said a scary voice with an evil tone to it. The three girls slowly turned around and almost screamed. They all fell backwards on the floor.

"Hahahaha!! You should have seen the look on you faces!! Priceless I tell you, priceless!!" said a laughing David. He was an 18-year old boy and was Nana's brother. He had short brown dark brown hair with green eyes. He was wearing long blue jeans with a red T-shirt. "Hey Chris, you got that on tape?!"

"Yeah! We are so going to put this on YouTube!!" said David's friend, Chris. He was an 18-year old boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing short black jeans and a white long sleeved shirt.

"You baka!! Your going to get ourselves killed by freaky cosplaying nerds that have no life!" screamed Nana, forgetting completely to talk quietly.

"Stop using Japanese words and we're getting robbed by what?!" also screamed David.

"Who are you?" said an unknown voice. The five of them turned around and this time really screamed. Right there was some guy who apparently was dressing like Pein and a girl like Konan.

"Oh great, just fucking great!! Now we're going to get killed by nerds!! Do you have any idea how humiliating is that?!" screamed Lucy with fury.

"Calm down, we can beat them up with a chair or something." Said Chris with calm. Suddenly they noticed they we're surrounded by the rest of the gang.

"What are you doing here?" said the guy who was Pein.

"What are _we _doing here?! The question should be what are _you _doing here!! You're the freaky geeks who are stealing our stuff!! You better get out of my house before I go gangster on you ass!!" said Nana while picking up a vase of flowers.

"Answer the question bitch" said the guy who was Hidan. Then Nana broke the vase on the table where it was before it was picked up.

"Oohhh!! Your going to get you asses kicked so badly! When someone pisses off Nana, they're going to die right there and then!" said Lucy with much enthusiasm and a smile on her face.

"Awsome! Chris, get the camera ready!!" said David with great joy.

"Already on it."

As Nana started running towards the guy dressed as Hidan, she suddenly felt pain in her neck and before she knew it, she was falling down and everything went dark.

Nana slowly opened her eyes after a few hours. _"What happened?" _she thought, _"Where is everyone? Did the geeks beat them up? Oh God, I ho-" Her_ thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scream. She opened her eyes fully with fear on her face. She started looking around while thinking the worst of things that could be happening to her friends and brother when she suddenly fell down from her bed. Right in middle of the room, Lucy, Laura, David and Chris were playing the Wii with the guy dressed as Tobi. And they were having _fun!_

"What the fuck are you idiots doing?!" Nana screamed with rage and confusion.

"Oh, hey Nana, what's up?" said Lucy calmly.

"What's up?! WHAT'S UP?! What the fuck do you mean what's up?! I was just knocked out by some freaky nerd thief and now your playing with one of them?! What are you, on crack?!", screamed Nana with a lot of rage.

"She really did eat a lot of sugar today", said Laura with an annoyed face.

"Oh! You still don't know? This guys aren't nerds! They're really the Akatsuki!!", said Chris with a big grin on his face.

"…"

"We can prove it! Hey, man-girl! Do that bomb thing again!", Chris said while looking at the person who was apparently Deidara, who was sitting in a chair in a corner of the room. He got up with an annoyed face and walked over to Nana. He first showed his right hand to her, revealing his mouth and then put it inside his pouch at his right side. He gathered some clay and then started molding it. When he finished, he opened his hand to reveal his clay bird. He threw it up in the air and said "Katsu" in a low whisper, which made a little explosion, not enough to harm someone, but to burn the ceiling, which pissed off Nana, but she didn't show it.

"So, your Deidara…?"

"Yeah, un."

"And you geeks are really from Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, un."

"…"

"…?"

"…Someone must have put drugs on my drink because this is impossible…"

"You don't believe us, un?

"Believe you?! How can I believe you when you people aren't even re-", Nana was interrupted when a hand smacked her mouth shut.

"Hehehe, she's just in a very big shock! That's all!", said Laura with a nervous voice. Deidara looked at her strangely, but then shrugged it off and sat down on the chair again. Laura immediately looked at Nana and said in a very low whisper, "You got to be careful Nana, it seems they don't know they aren't real."

"Right…", said Nana after Laura took her hand away from her mouth.

"So, what happened when I was unconscious?" Nana asked.

"Well…", started Laura.

_ Nana fell down to the floor while Lucy screamed. David got mad and started to try and heat Kakuzu, the guy go knocked her out. He was easily beaten by him with a punch to the stomach. David winced and fell on his knees, clutching his stomach. Chris was about to do something, when Itachi got his hands and put them on his back. Deidar then got Lucy and Tobi got Laura._

_ "Again, who are you and what are you doing here?"_

_ "W-we're just friends having sleepover at Nana's house.", said Lucy, scared._

_ "This is your friend's house?"_

_ "Yes…"_

_ "And apparently you know that we are Akatsuki, since we heard you from down stairs."_

_ "…", Lucy stayed quiet._

_ "What is the exact location of this place?"_

_ "Umm….Januvia, Florida…" **(A/N: It's a fictional place that I made up. I'm not from United States, but I know a lot of it.)**_

_ "Januvia?? Never heard of it.", said Kisame._

_ "And where is this Florida?", asked Pein while looking at Kisame annoyed because he interrupted._

_ "United States of America….", answered Chris, as he knew Lucy was too scared to continue answering questions._

_ "Are you the one who brought us here?"_

_ "No…"_

_ "Wait! You mean you have no fuck of an idea why you're here?! What are you, dumbasses?!" screamed David with rage._

_ "David, NO!", said Laura with fear._

_ "And what is this Akatsuki crap?! You people aren't supposed to exist!!"_

_ "You think we're not real?", asked Konan, with a little confusion._

_ "What?! You think you people are real?! If it so happens you are real, then prove it!"_

_ "Fine…Itachi, show him your Mangekyou Sharingan…"_

_ Itachi walked towards David and stopped in front of him. He was starting to activate the Mangekyou when Laura screamed, "NO!! Please don't it!! We believe you!! Just please don't kill him!!"_

_ Itachi looked at her and then at Pein. He nodded and Itachi walked away from David, who was in a state of horror._

_ "Again, did you summon us?"_

_ "No.", said Laura, still with a little shock._

_ "Do you have any idea of who did?"_

_ "No."_

_ "…"_

_ "Itachi, is she lying?", Pein asked Itachi._

_ "Apparently, no."_

_ "…"_

_ "We will stay here for a while. Deidara and Tobi will take this people to a room and stay there. The rest will come with me.", Pein finally said and everyone went where they were ordered to go._

"And that's kind of it…", finished Laura. Nana looked at her as if she just turned into some freaky creature.

"Ok…Let's say you aren't on drugs and say this is all real. If you told me the truth, then why the hell are you playing with Tobi?!", Nana asked.

"Well, we eventually got bored and started talking to these guys. The man-girl didn't talk much, but the lollipop guy started talking for like two hours about everything of California. When he asked about the Wii, and for the heck of it, we showed him how to play to kill our boredom.", said Chris.

"Wow!! I didn't know you people had such amazing and advanced things in this world!", said Tobi with what was apparently with great joy. Nobody was sure because they knew that Tobi was apparently Uchiha Madara, according to the manga. But they all still believed that he somehow was Obito one way or another.

Deidara just looked at him with an annoyed face and went back to staring at a Haruhi Suzumiya No Yuutsu poster on the wall. Suddenly the door opened and then came in Zetsu.

"The leader wants to see all of you downstairs…**So**** get your fat asses moving"**

"Weirdest day ever...", whispered Nana while walking towards the door with everyone else.

**--**

** Wow! This was long!! Hope you like it and please Review!!**


	2. Fire, War and an Island called Yaoi

**Ok, this is the second chapter!! I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto because if I did, Sasuke would be dead and all of the Akatsuki would be alive.**

**--**

Everyone went downstairs and then to the kitchen. On the table where the rest of Akatsuki, looking like they were bored out of their minds. Pein looked at the three girls and two guys and said, "So, you people said that you know us but think we don't exist? What do you mean?"

"Umm…well…is that…."started saying Lucy.

"Is that we have heard rumors of you people but nobody was sure that they were real…", said Laura.

"In this world.", added Chris.

"…"

"Do you have a large knowledge of this world?", later asked Pein.

"I guess you could say that…"

"So, what are we going to do with them, Pein?", asked Konan.

"**Can I eat them?!"**, obviously asked the dark side of Zetsu.

"No, we do not know almost nothing of this world and we need help."

"Why can't we just torture them until they tell us?", asked Kakuzu.

"Our tortures are too dangerous for this people, they could die by our easiest torture method."

_"Well, I just lost part of my manly pride…", _thought David.

"Why can't we just kill them and go look for someone else?", asked Kisame.

"Oh yeah, then what are you going to do, genius?", started saying Nana, "Are you going to some random guy's door and say, "Hey! We are just some evil S-Rank criminals that have killed millions, but we need information and a place to stay, can we come in? Oh, no? Oh well, we will just kill you and keep looking around like idiots."

"Seriously, can I kill her?!", asked Kisame, with an angry tone.

"Unfortunately, no. We need them and a place to stay. So, will you let us?", said Pein to the young ones, but with a tone that said, "_You don't and will shave your skin, cook you, and then stab you to death."_

"…FINE!", said Nana, very angry.

"Ok, and you will also cook for us and tell us everything you know of this world."

"….fine…."

"Ok then, that's it."

"Ok, but before we start doing whatever we're supposed to do, I have a question.", said Nana. Suddenly, some kind of evil aura started coming out of her, which scared her friends. "I want to know…who was…the one…who knocked me out…" Everyone pointed at Kakuzu, who was pointing at Hidan. "Damn…", he said before Nana started dragging him out of the kitchen and to the living room. Everything was quiet, before everyone heard a crash and some struggling. Then they heard a scream and then smelled smoke. That can't be good…

Everyone rushed out of the kitchen and then, after looking what was in front of them, they started laughing like crazy, except Itachi, Pein and Konan, because apparently they're too cool for that. In the middle of the living room, Kakuzu was tied up in a chair and in front of him was _a lot _of money being burned to ashes. It was torture to him.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND WOMAN?! HOW CAN YOU DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING?!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!", laughed like crazy Nana. "That's what you get for knocking me out!! Revenge I tell you, REVENGE!!"

"Holy shit!! Nana, turn it off!! It's going to burn my iPod!!", said Laura.

"What's an iPod, un?", asked Deidara.

"…"

"What are you, a caveman?! Who the hell doesn't know about iPods?!", said Lucy.

"Well _sorry_ if we don't live in the same world, un!!"

"Don't live in the same world my ass!"

While this was happening, Chris was looking at Kakuzu, who looked like he was about to cry. I mean, you could almost see something sparkling in his eyes.

"What a sissy…", said Chris.

"Hey, this reminds me…", said Laura and then got close to her friends and whispered, "We can't let them use the computer, there's way too many stuff on the Internet, especially Yaoi…"

"What's a Yaoi?", asked Tobi, who had only heard that word from their conversation. Time suddenly stopped. The 5 teens felt like they turned to stone. Now everyone in Akatsuki was looking at them, except for Kakuzu, who still had the money-getting-burned problem.

"Holy shit…"

"Ummm…."

"Umm..Yaoi is…is…"

"An island!!", said David.

"Yeah! An island, in…in…Australia!!", then said Lucy.

"It's so small that nobody knows about and it doesn't appear on the map! That's why if you ask someone, they wouldn't know!", then said Nana, with a nervous tone.

"But you know about it…", said Kisame.

"That's because we're special!! We are so smart that we know unimportant stuff!!"

"Ok…", said Kisame and then shrugged it off.

"Umm…guys…", later said Kakuzu.

"Shut up money freak!! We don't have time for your stupidity!", said Nana.

"Well, don't blame me when the house get's burned down!!"

"Huh?", she asked and then looked at the fire. It was already burning the couch.

"Holy shit!! TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!!", said Nana while blowing at the fire, which was stupid.

"Nana, just stop it, your embarrassing yourself…", said Laura, looking at her like she was an idiot, which in this case she was.

"HEY FISH-DUDE!! DO SOMETHING!!", said Chris.

"Why me?!"

"Because you're a fish and fish do water stuff! What else, idiot?!"

"Well, I don't want to do anything…"

"AHHHHHH!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!", screamed Tobi, while running in circles like an idiot.

"SOMEONE GET SOME GODDAMN WATER!!", screamed Nana.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!! SAVE ME!!", screamed Tobi while hugging Deidara.

"GET THE HELL OF ME, UN!!", screamed Deidara, while preparing a bomb.

"Oh yeah, just throw a bomb, it will make everything better…", said David, sarcastically.

"Why don't just shut up, un?!", Deidara screamed at him.

"Bring it on!! BRING IT ON!!", said David. He then got a nearby TV remote and threw it at him, which hit him right in the face because Tobi was still hugging him.

"Hahaha!! You just got pwned!!"

"Ok, that's it, un!! Now I'm mad, un!!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE DAMN FIRE!! IT'S GOING TO BURN MY iPod!!", screamed Laura.

"Is the only thing you think about is your iPod?!", asked Lucy.

"No! I also think about my laptop!!"

"…"

"AHHH!! IT'S GOING TO BURN THE TV!! NOW HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO WATCH _The Simpsons?!"_

"STOP BEING A WIMP AND DO SOMETHING SHARK FREAK!!"

"MAKE ME!!"

"Oh, I _will _make you. David! Pass me the syrup!!"

"I'm kind of busy here!!", David said. He was in a throwing-random-stuff-at-each-other war with Deidara, who looked like he was about to explode, and I mean it. You could almost see his pony-tail on fire. Tobi was still hugging Deidara like a teenage prepy girl, while screaming like one. While all of this happened, Pein, Konan, Itachi and Zetsu were watching the scene while eating some nachos they found in the kitchen. Even if their faces didn't show it, they were really enjoying this. Meanwhile, Hidan was video taping everything with Chris' camera, which he found upstairs. He wanted to show this to Kakuzu a million times a day.

Also, Kakuzu was having a nervous-breakdown. He was so horrified of the money burning up that he forgot that he could get himself untied very easily. Laura and Lucy were having an argument about who will win American Idol, how did they get there from talking about an iPod, we will never know…

In the battle between David and Deidara, David was somehow constructing a chainsaw with burned money, a chair, 2 plates and cheese. Meanwhile, Deidara was constructing a cannon made out of clay and Tobi, with Tobi as the projectile.

"Hey Itachi, pass the cheese.", Konan said, enjoying every second of this event. Itachi was about to pass it, when Chris suddenly took it and threw it at Kisame. He whipped some of it off of his face and then threw it at Chris, who rapidly dodge it, which it then hit Nana in the face.

"Who…the hell…threw cheese at me?!", screamed a pissed off Nana. Chris immediately pointed at Kisame, who gulped when he saw her getting some random chair.

"Oh, it's on now!", she screamed as she ran towards Kisame swinging around her chair. Kisame got out his sword and blocked the chair, which then broke into pieces. One of the largest one's hit Hidan in the eye.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!! TAKE IT OFF!! TAKE IT OFF!!", Hidan screamed like a mad man.

After a few minutes, the living room turned into a war zone. One side was the 5 teens and the other Deidara, Tobi, Kisame and Hidan. Kakuzu was in the middle of the room, while the rest where sitting on the stairs, watching with joy.

"Ok soldiers, this is the deadliest battle ever!! This is life or death, do or die!!", said David, in a tone a military captain would use. "The iPod crazed lady, you get the bazooka! Crazy little sister, you get the flamethrower! Whiny screaming girl, you get the tomatoes! And camera fish dude hater, you get the camera! I'll get the chainsaw!! You got that?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!!", they all said while doing a salute.

"Ok! It is time!! Get ready for battle!! This is going to get ugly."

Meanwhile, with the Akatsuki dudes, they didn't have a battle plan because they were arguing for who will be the captain.

"I should be the captain, I was the first one to get to fight, un!"

"No fucking way! Your way too weak to fight them!", said Hidan.

"And your too, dumbass! I should be the captain!", said Kisame.

"Can I be the cap-"

"NO TOBI!!"

"…"

"Hey, what are the fucking idiots doing?", asked Hidan as he was looking at the other side of the room. He saw Lucy putting tomatoes in a bazooka, while Nana was preparing the flamethrower and David had a chainsaw. Chris was already recording everything. When Lucy finished putting the tomatoes in the bazooka, Laura got in position and then David said, "Ok, FIRE!!" Then Laura fired the tomatoes at the other side of the room.

"Holy shit!!", screamed Hidan while he took out his scythe and cut the tomatoes in half. Kisame took out Samehada and hit the tomatoes. They were all squashed, except for one, that flew at Itachi. He was going to easily dodge it, when suddenly Nana started using the flamethrower. The fire was going to hit Itachi, but he easily dodge it and the tomato, but he accidentally hit Konan in the arm, which was the one that was holding a drink. She then accidentally threw the drink at Pein's face. Everything suddenly became quiet.

"We're dead...", said Lucy.

"Well, it was nice knowing everyone..."

"HAS ANYONE NOTICED THAT THE FIRE IS STILL ON?!", screamed Kakuzu.

"Oh fuck…", said Nana.

**--**

**Wow, another one! Please Review!!**


	3. Potatoes, Cleaning and Rooms

**HI EVERYONE!! Thanks for the reviews!! You people rock!!**

**Well, this is chapter 3!! YAY!!**

**But before we start anything, I want to say something………………….ITACHI'S A GOOD GUY?! HOLY SHIT!! I was shocked for an hour when I read chapter 397. Now about 90 percent of all Itachi based fanfictions are the closest to the manga plot (The ones that put Itachi as a good guy or eventually turns into a good guy). Anyway…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, because if I did, I would be chasing Sasuke around with a chainsaw.**

**--**

Everyone started to pale and sweat a little. Pein sat at the stair's steps for a while, just looking at everyone. Lucy was so nervous that she started hearing her heartbeat, and then a dog bark, and then a crying baby, which was weird because the baby was five houses away.

_"Wow, I have some damn good ears…"_, Lucy thought. Suddenly, Pein stood up from the stairs and started walking towards Lucy. She froze and started sweating a lot from being so nervous. She looked towards her friends for help, but Laura was trying to ignore everything by listening to Linkin Park on her iPod, David was writing his Will, Chris was taping everything, like always, God, he needs a new hobby. Anyway, Lucy looked at Nana, but she was eating nachos with Konan and Itachi, while waving her hand good-bye.

_"Bitch…"_, Lucy thought, _"You better not come to my funeral…wait…oh no, he's getting closer!! What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?! Holy shit!! I can't die now!! I haven't gone to Disney World yet!! Wait a minute…I live in Florida!! WHY haven't I gone to Disney World?! Curse you parents and your over protective minds!! DAMN YOU!! Wait…why is he so close to me now?!"_

Pein was right in front of Lucy with a blank face. He started moving his hand towards Lucy's shoulder. He placed his hand on her shoulder and got his face close to her face.

_"Oh my God, I'm going to die!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! I JUST PUT THE DAMN TOMATOES IN THE BAZOOKA!! WHY AREN'T YOU GOING AFTER LAURA?! Oh my God, my life is flashing through my eyes!! Hey, wait a minute!! That kid from 6th grade still owes me 50 dollars!! I'm so going to haunt him when I'm dead!! Wait, what was I thinking about again? Oh yeah, Pein…going to die…right…Wow, I think a lot! Hehehe…oh wait, going to die…NOOO!!"_

"Where's the bathroom?", Pein asked.

"……………………"

"W-what?", Lucy asked, about to faint.

"I said, where's the bathroom? I need to clean my face."

"D-down the hall, s-second d-door to the r-right…"

"Ok.", and then he walked towards the bathroom. When he got in and closed the door, Lucy practically fainted right then and there.

"Well, I just wasted two minutes of my life", said Nana. She got up from the stairs and walked over to her friends. Then, she finally noticed that the fire was still on. But then she also noticed that the rest of the Akatsuki, except Konan and Itachi, were watching TV. They were watching the fifth Harry Potter movie.

"Ok…", said Nana, "So, what now? My sugar rush just finished, and I don't know what to do. Laura, you got any ideas? Laura??" Nana looked over to Laura and saw her staring into space. She stayed like that for a while until she got out of her thoughts and then started getting very pale.

"Guys…we have a problem…", Laura started saying, every time getting paler and paler.

"What is it?", asked David, while ripping apart his Will.

"Nana, you said your parents would come back to get their stuff, right?"

"Yeah…", said Nana. What was going on was that Nana's and David's parents were going to a long trip to Europe for a year. That's why Nana was having a sleepover, to celebrate her independence. But her parents said they would come back to get their stuff in the morning, at 6:30 am.

"Nana, what time is it?", asked Laura.

"Ummm…oh shit…", said Nana as she looked at a clock in the kitchen.

"N-Nana…?"

"Umm……"

"…"

"Hurry up woman!! I'm dying here!!", screamed David at his little sister.

"Ok, ok, geez, well, it's…….."

"HURRY UP!!"

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack…"

"Ok, ok, just wanted to add some dramatic effect, well anyway, it's 4:30 am….."

"Well, we're dead…", said Lucy as she sat down on the floor and started looking at the ashes of the burned money.

"NO! This can't be happening!! WHY GOD, WHY?!", screamed David as he dropped on his knees.

"Guys! Calm down!! We can do this!! With the help of the Akatsuki, we can clean this place up in half an hour! Right guys?", said Nana as she turned towards the guys. They froze and then looked at her.

"Uhhh…."

"No way.."

"I ain't cleaning anything…"

"Your problem, not mine, un."

Nana started to get pissed off again. Damn, she gets angry easily, doesn't she?

"But if you don't help us, mom and dad will come and see the mess, get all crazy, then see you guys and call the police, then they will come and try to arrest you, but _obviously _your just going to kill them and run away. Then your going to be on the news and everyone would start chasing you like idiots and live the rest of your life like that!"

"If you didn't know, we already live like that, un.", said Deidara with a calm face. He really didn't give a damn about what was going on.

"But…but…"

"There's no such thing as clay!!", suddenly blurted out Chris.

"W-what, un?!", Deidara asked as he suddenly stood up.

"Yeah! If your running away all your life, you can't buy clay or where ever you get it!!"

"WHY?!"

"Because…because…"

"There's this super special and secret military base where they can identify every criminal in history and even if they try to buy something or whatever, the object will just disappear!!", said David, saying the first things that came into his mind.

"WHERE IS THIS PLACE, UN?!"

"In…in…"

"ATLANTIS!!", screamed Nana.

"AND WHERE IS _THAT, _UN?!"

"IN THE ATLANTIC OCEAN!!"

"What? You mean it's in the middle of the ocean?", asked Kisame, a little more interested.

"NO!! It's _under _the ocean!! It's a lost city!!", said Nana.

"WHAT?! THEN HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND IT, UN?!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!!", screamed David.

"THAT'S THE POINT MY ASS, UN!!"

"Oh, don't make me take out the bazooka!!"

"BRING IT ON!!"

"FINE!! CHRIS!! BRING ME THE BAZOOKA AND SOME POTATOES!!"

"But I don't want to…"

"NOW!!"

"MAKE ME!!"

"OH, IT'S ON NOW!!"

"GUYS!! WE NEED TO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!!", screamed Laura at the top of her lungs.

"Hey Deidara, if you and the others help us clean this place up, we will tell you where Atlantis is!", said Nana.

"FINE!! Guys, it's time to work, un!!"

"Fuck you."

"I'm going to the bathroom…"

"Is leader-san still there?"

Suddenly, a very evil aura surrounded Deidara and bats started coming out of him. You could almost see that his eyes turned blood red. Then he took out a clay axe, made out of clay, duh…Everyone started to cower in fear, except Konan and Itachi, because they don't want to look like a bunch of noobs. Suddenly, Nana started having tears of joy.

"Nana, are you _crying_?, asked Laura, giving her friend a strange look.

"Beautiful, just beautiful…", Nana said as she started clapping with great joy, "I'm so proud of you!!", she said and then hugged Deidara so tight that it rivaled Tobi's hugs. Tobi suddenly got mad and screamed, "HEY!! The only one that can hug sempai is ME!!"

"TOO BAD!!", screamed Nana back at Tobi.

"NANA!! Don't hug the enemy!!", said David while preparing his bazooka.

"But he's my best friend!!"

"WHAT, UN?!"

Suddenly, Tobi took David's bazooka and pointed it at Nana. "Nobody's sempai's best friend except me!!" Then he started firing potatoes, but horribly missed and hit Hidan in the eye.

"HOLY FUCK!! WHY DO THINGS KEEP HITTING ME IN THE EYE?!" Then he took the potato and threw at Tobi, which he dodge and hit Deidara in the face.

"THAT'S IT!! YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING DOWN!!", screamed Deidara, He was so mad that he forgot to add a "un" at the end of the sentence, which is bad. He pushed Nana away and made some clay birds. He threw them all at Tobi and, before he knew it, they blew up. The bazooka exploded and hundreds of potatoes smashed into the walls and hit everyone. Just as Pein was coming out of the bathroom (Damn, he took a long time…), a smashed potato hit him in the face. He stood there for a while, and then went back to the bathroom.

"This people got a thing with food, don't they?", said Konan, while she turned into pieces of paper and then they turned into butterflies.

"Yeah…", agreed Itachi as he went inside the kitchen to protect himself from the killing potatoes of doom. Then Zetsu started eating them because he just wanted to. Kakuzu, finally untied, was looking at the fire that nobody has noticed. Kisame was protecting himself from the potatoes with Samehada. Laura just looked at all the extra mess and her right eye started twitching uncontrollably.

"OK!! THAT'S IT!! I JUST SNAPPED!!", screamed Laura with rage, "YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS FUCKING PLACE EVEN IF YOU LIKE OR NOT!! DO NOT MAKE ME TAKE OUT MY ULTIMATE WEAPON!!"

"Which is…?", asked Chris.

"ANNOYING EVERYONE TO DEATH BY TALKING ABOUT MY OBVIOUS OBSESSION WITH MY iPOD!!"

"Oh crap! Everyone, it's the end of the world!! Take cover!!", screamed Chris while he dove down under a couch. Laura then started laughing like a maniac while taking out her iPod.

"HOLY SHIT!! EVERYONE START CLEANING BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!", screamed Lucy while she took out a mop out of nowhere. Everyone started cleaning like crazy except Konan and Itachi, who where in the kitchen making some pancakes, and Pein in the bathroom, reading some magazine he found while waiting for everything to settle down.

It was 5:55 am, and the place was only half clean. Lucy was sitting on the couch, massaging her neck. The rest were still cleaning, and _finally _someone turned off the fire. Chris was sitting next to Lucy, checking on all the footage that he, and a little of Hidan, had taken. Lucy turned to him and asked, "Hey Chris, why do you use your camera so much? I have always been wondering about that…"

Chris looked at her and then gave her a soft smile, "That's because I want to make movies. My older brother wanted to be one since he was little, but since the accident, he can't accomplish his dream."

"What happened to your brother?"

"He had a car accident when he was 17 years old. Because of that, he can't see or hear well enough, it's almost as if he was blind or deaf…"

"So that's why I want to make his dream come true by making the movie he always wanted to do, even if it's not the way he expected it to happen.", finished Chris, then his smiling face turned into a sad one.

"Wow, that's so nice of you. I never thought that a trouble maker like you would be such a kind person.", said Lucy and then smiled brightly at him. He looked at her and then smiled back.

"Awwwwww, that's _so _cute!!", suddenly a voice said. Chris and Lucy turned around and saw that everyone that were cleaning were looking at them, with teasing faces. Then David gave Chris two thumbs up and a large grin. Nana and Laura started making kissing noises at Lucy and Chris. Lucy's face turned bright red and Chris sweat dropped. He suddenly thought of something and then turned towards his friends.

"Hey, how are we going to take care of them?", he asked.

"What do you mean, I think they're old enough to know how to eat and poop.", said Nana. All of the Akatsuki sweat dropped, even Konan and Itachi, who heard them through the door, but Pein was still in the bathroom.

"No, I mean someone has to be in the house. You girls have school in the morning, and then me and David have to go to college at the afternoon, but Nana has her part-time job at that time too.", Chris explained.

"Hmmm…", started thinking Laura, "Maybe me and Lucy could come over in the afternoon everyday of the week."

"But wouldn't your parents start worrying about you getting home late?"

"Well, maybe I can ask them if I can move in with you guys…"

"Yeah, I'll try too.", said Lucy.

"Maybe I can sell my apartment and move in so I can help David in the morning.", then said Chris.

"But, what about the rooms?", asked David.

"Well, I guess me and Lucy can sleep in Nana's room with sleeping bags. Chris can sleep in David's room.", said Laura with a thoughtful face.

"What about the Akatsuki?", asked Lucy.

"I guess Konan and Pein can sleep in my parent's room, since they would have some _privacy_.", said Nana while she snickered. Konan _almost _blushed as she heard this. "Itachi and Kisame can sleep in the guest room, I guess…"

"What about the rest? There aren't any more rooms.", said David.

"Hmmmm…What about Hidan and Kakuzu go into David's room? There's enough room for them to sleep in.", said Laura.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN I HAVE TO SHARE MY ROOM WITH MONEY-ZOMBIE-FREAK AND THE RELIGIOUS ASSHOLE?! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!", screamed David.

"Yes, yes you do!! Now shut up!!", said Nana to her brother.

"But what if Kakuzu is some kind of freaky pedophile?!"

"HEY! I know I'm overly obsessed with money, and get pissed off very easily and kill anyone if they piss me off, but I wouldn't go that low!!", said Kakuzu.

"Or _do _you?!"

"NO I WOULDN'T!!"

"Hehehe, don't worry, I'm just messing with you, or _am I_?", then he started looking around in a suspicious kind of way.

"Anyway, Deidara and Tobi can go with Itachi and Kisame.", later said Laura.

"That's so wrong…", said Nana.

"Huh? Why?"

"Think about it, four guys, from an all guy, and one girl, organization, who paint their nails _purple_, wear jewelry and two of them look girl-ish, in _one _room. You getting me?" After a few seconds of silence, suddenly Deidara and Kisame screamed, Tobi was still standing there, trying to understand what was happening and then the kitchen door flew open with Itachi falling down.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK MIND DO YOU HAVE?!", screamed Kisame at Nana.

"AHHH!! THE IMAGE IS IN MY HEAD!! TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF!!" screamed Hidan.

"I feel so violated...", whispered Itachi.

"OH GOD!! I GOT TO DISINFFECT MY MIND, UN!!"

Then they heard some gagging noises from the bathroom. I guess Pein heard too.

"But they practically hate each other!", said Lucy with a disgusted face.

"Duh!! Don't you people read fanfictions?!", said Nana, as if it was very obvious. "I mean, don't you people read those Na-", she was interrupted when Laura put her hand over her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Nana! I told you to be careful of what you say!!", whispered Laura in Nana's ear, "Good thing they're distracted because of the room thing or they would get very suspicious."

"…"

"Umm…guys…we got a problem…", said Chris.

"Hm? What is it?", asked Lucy.

"It's 6:25 am…"

"Fuck…", said Nana

**--**

**YAY!! What are they going to do now? Can they clean the other half of the living room in five minutes? Find out on next chapter!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Mailman, NerdOff and the Truth

**HI EVERYONE!! IT'S CHAPTER FOUR!! WOOHH!!**

**But before you start reading, I'm going to tell you something. At the end of this chapter, is a kind of serious, no funny part. Remember that this is Humor/General, meaning stuff like this may happen once in a while. For example, in Chapter one, the flashback that Laura had, and Chapter three, when Chris and Lucy were talking about the camera. So please don't go and say stuff like "The ending of this chapter sucked.", or something similar. **

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and I'm already getting tired of writing that…**

**--**

"OK EVERYONE!! START CLEANING BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES!! MOVE!!", screamed Nana. Everyone started working as fast as they could. Lucy wasn't doing anything because she was having a nervous-breakdown.

"We're dead, we're so fucking dead…", Lucy kept saying.

"Dead my ass!! Stop whining and start cleaning!!", Nana said, "DAVID!! Stop lazing around and start moving your ass!!"

"Let me get some oxygen woman!!", screamed David back at her.

"Ok, that's it, your going down!!"

Suddenly, everyone heard a car. That definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Holy shit!!", said David.

"THEY SAID 6:30 NOT 6:28!! AHHH!!", screamed Nana.

"CHRIS, LUCY AND LAURA, GO OUTSIDE AND DISTRACT THEM!!", said David.

"How?"

"I DON'T KNOW!! TALK ABOUT CHICKENS OR SOMETHING!! JUST GO!!"

"Fine…" Lucy, Chris and Laura went outside and saw that Nana's and David's parents were already out of the car and walking towards the house. They immediately walked towards them and stopped them.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Smith!! How are you?! How's life?! Are you having another baby?! Did you hear that an airplane blew up in a volcano?! DID YOU?!", started babbling Lucy, saying anything that came to her mind. The two adults looked at them strangely, but then shrugged it off and said hello to them.

"Hey, we're just here to get our stuff for the trip, mind moving out of the way please?", asked politely Mrs. Smith.

"WAIT! Don't you want to be outside, smell the fresh air, talk a little, maybe get a hotdog, go to the movies?", said Laura.

"That would be nice, but we really want to be inside. By the way, where are David and Nana?", asked Mr. Smith.

"Uhhhh…they're sleeping!"

"Oh really? Then I guess I should wake them up."

"NO!! You can't!! They…they…"

"Are locked up in they're rooms!!", said Chris.

"What?! That's horrible!! We need to get them out!!", said Mrs. Smith, as she and her husband went straight towards the front door.

"Wait!! You can't!! Because…because…"

"LUCY'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!!", blurted out Chris. He then looked at her and urged her to act like she really had a heart attack. She immediately understood and started clutching her heart and then fell to the ground. The parents turned around and gasped. They immediately went to her aid.

"Don't worry!! I know CPR!!", said the husband. Lucy suddenly got up from the ground, a scared look on her face. Chris and Laura face palmed.

"IT'S OK!! NO NEED FOR CPR!!", said Lucy.

"Ok…", said both parents and then turned towards the door, when suddenly they stopped.

"Who was that?"

"Who was who?", asked Laura.

"That person, at the window."

"What person?!", asked hysterically Lucy.

"Someone with weird silver hair and pink-ish eyes."

"Uhhh… That's…that's…THE MAILMAN!!", screamed Chris.

"Really? What's he doing in our house?"

"His car blew up!! So he needed a place to stay for a while!!"

"But I don't see a blown up car anywhere…"

"That's because it blew up at the other side of the neighborhood!!"

"But why did he come all this way?"

"Because everyone was a douche bag that wouldn't help him!!"

"Really? Well, can you call him, maybe we can help him."

"Uhhh…right!!", said Chris as he ran towards the house. When he entered, he turned towards Hidan and said.

"HIDAN!! YOU'RE A MAILMAN FROM NOW ON!! GOT IT?!"

"I'm a what?!"

"A MAILMAN!! A MAN THAT DELIVERS MAIL!! WHAT ELSE?!"

"WHY?!"

"JUST DO IT!!" Then he dragged Hidan outside while everyone else was still cleaning.

"For the love of God, hurry up!! I'm practically dying here of a nervous-breakdown!!"

"We're doing the best that we can!!", screamed Kisame, as he was scrubbing the floor.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!! DON'T MAKE ME USE THE FLAME THROWER!!", she said as she started taking it out.

"NOO!!", everyone screamed as they dove on top of Nana, trying to take the flame thrower away from the crazy girl.

Meanwhile, Hidan and Chris were outside, and then the two adults turned to Hidan.

"Are you ok?! Are you hurt?! Do you need any help?!", they started asking.

"Uhh…"

"Yes, he needs help, because his car blew up!!", said Chris, trying to help Hidan.

"Huh? OH!! YES!! My car blew up!! Yes!! Blew up into million tiny pieces!!", said Hidan, not even sure what a car was.

"Ok, let me just my cell phone from inside the house…", said Mr. Smith as he walked towards the door. Laura then said, "Wait!! You can't go!! I have a…a…a question for Science class!!" Since Nana's father was a doctor, she thought that he would start explaining something with detail.

"Does it have to be now?!"

"YES!!", they all screamed.

"Then what is it?"

"Uhhh…what's the meaning of science?!"

"That's the question? Well, science is…"

Meanwhile, inside the house, the living room was finished being cleaned. Nana was tied up in a chair, so she couldn't use the flame thrower or any weapon of mass destruction. David was relieved, when he suddenly thought of something. He turned towards the Akatsuki and said, "Ok guys, now you have to hide!! So get your asses moving!!"

"But where, un?"

"I DON'T KNOW!! Go to the bathroom or something!!"

"But leader-sama is there…"

"DON'T QUESTION ME MORTAL!!"

"Fine…" Then everyone moved towards the bathroom. As everyone was entering the bathroom, David saw Pein, Konan and Itachi talking in low whispers. They all nodded when they finished talking and got inside the bathroom. David looked at they're direction for a while, with a questioning face. He shrugged it off and then started untying his sister. He couldn't help but feel that those three knew something that the rest didn't. He suddenly heard the front door open and saw that his parents and friends were entering the room.

"And that's what would happen when you mutate a dog with a monkey with drugs and Pepsi.", finished explaining Mr. Smith. How they got from talking about the meaning of science to that, we will never know. His parents then looked at him and Nana, and then the mother ran towards them and hugged them with all of her strength.

"Oh my God!! Your ok!! I'm so glad your out of your rooms!! How did you get out?", she said.

"Uhhh…"

"The mailman got them out!!", blurted out Lucy.

"Oh! Thank you so much Mr…" said Mrs. Smith while shacking Hidan's hand.

"PABLO!! HIS NAME IS PABLO!! HE'S FROM ARGENTINA!!", said Nana.

"Thank you so much Pablo!! Your welcomed to call us for anything at any time, and we'll help you!"

"Uhhh…Thanks?"

"No! Thank _you_!"

"Then, I guess I'll be going now…", he said, as he started to walk out of the house, pretending to leave.

"What a nice young man. Well, me and your father will start packing, you kids stay here", she said and then went upstairs with her husband. The teens waited a while, and when they were sure that they were in their rooms, they went into the bathroom, where the rest of Akatsuki where. When they entered , they saw that Hidan was trying to climb into the bathroom through the small window. He fell down and hit his butt.

"FUCK!!"

"Shhhhh!!"

"Hidan, don't say anything!!"

"FUCK OFF!!"

"SHHH!!"

"That fucking hurt man!!"

"WHAT PART OF "SHHHH" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!", said Laura, who was the one who was shushing.

"Laura, when you do that, you sound like a dog is being tortured…", said Nana.

"No I don't!!"

"She has a point…", said Itachi, agreeing with Nana.

"What do _you _know?! HUH?!", screamed Laura at Itachi's face, already pissed off.

"But you _do _sound like that…"

"What? You think your so smart?!"

"Yes, yes I do."

"OK!! THIS CALLS FOR A NERD-OFF!!", said Nana, with a big grin on her face. She then grabbed Itachi and Laura and dragged them to the bathtub. She ordered them to sit down on the bathtub and that the rest would take a few steps back. She then got a tooth brush and used it as a microphone. She turned towards the rest and cleared her throat.

"OK!! WELCOME TO THE BEST COMPETITION IN THE HISTORY OF EVER!! THIS WILL DETERMINE WHI IS THE BIGGEST NERD!! ITACHI OR LAURA!! WHO WOULD IT BE?!", screamed Nana with enthusiasm.

"Question one! What's 2,479 times 4,758?! You have 15 seconds!!"

"What?! That's impossible!!", said Laura. She was the smartest girl in school, even if she didn't seem so. She actually wore contacts because when she used glasses, everyone teased her by saying she was a nerd or a geek. She started thinking as fast as she could, trying not to make any mistakes.

"117,695,082…", answered Itachi, as if question was the easiest ever. Laura gaped at him, with pure shock. This was the first time that someone answered a question before she did. Now this is getting personal.

"Next question!", said Nana, while grinning like an idiot, "Who would be stronger, a gorilla or a lion?"

"Gorilla…", said Itachi, again beating Laura. She had pure shock on her face, but then she got angry.

"WOOHHH!! GO ITACHI!!", said Tobi.

"Ok everyone!! Place your bets here!!", said Kakuzu. Everyone started placing they're bets, which were all on Itachi.

"WHAT?! Why are you all betting on him?! I thought I was your friend!!"

"But Laura, just look at him!! He has "_I'm so awesome that I can own anyone in anything forever!! MUAHAHAHA!!"_ written all over his face!!"

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Ok, who wants popcorn?! I'm getting hungry!!", said Chris.

"Has anyone noticed that we have used many types of food since 4:00 am?", asked Lucy.

"Yep, and that's the awesome part!!", smiled brightly David.

"What's the capital of Romania?!", asked Nana, while holding a hair comb on top of her lips, as if she had a mustache. Laura smiled at herself at this. Since Itachi wasn't from this world, he wouldn't know anything like that. When she was about to answer, everyone heard Nana's mother.

"Nana, David!! Can you help us move the luggage to the car?"

"Ok mom!", Nana said, as she and David left the bathroom to help they're parents. Laura just sat there, with a shocked face.

"Laura, you just got owned by a criminal.", said Lucy.

"…"

Everyone then heard a car drive away, so the guessed the two adults left for the airport. Everyone got out of the bathroom slowly, just in case it was another car that left. They saw that they really left, and then Nana and David came in the house. They quietly closed the door behind them and just stood there for a while. Suddenly, Nana screamed, "WE'RE FREE!! FREEDOM!! YEAH!! WOOOHHH!!"

She started jumping up and down, while David was screaming at imaginary people, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! TAKE THAT BASTARDS THAT BEAT ME UP!! NOW YOU'RE A MOMMY'S LITTLE BOY!!" Then he started to laugh like a maniac that has gone to Disney World for free. Nana started hugging everyone, not caring who it was. Then David started using the flame thrower, firing at anything around him.

"That's it, they're insane…", said Lucy as she watched Nana do those circle things on the floor, while she laughed like a psycho. Then, Pein walked up to the teens and said, "Can you come with us upstairs for a moment?"

The five teens looked at him strangely, but did as he said. Pein looked over at Konan and Itachi, who nodded and followed him. Then Pein looked at the rest and said, "You stay here, we will be right back…" Every member looked at each other but most of them shrugged it off. Deidara was looking suspiciously at Itachi, thinking many reasons for him to also join Pein in whatever is going on. Tobi was strangely quiet, and if you closely saw in his eyehole, you could see the Sharingan activated, looking straight at Itachi.

They all walked into Nana's room, and then the three Akatsuki members sat down on Nana's bed. The five teens just stood there, waiting for them to talk. Pein slowly looked up at them and said, "Tell us the truth."

The teens immediately froze. Had he found out that they were lying all the time?

"W-what?", chocked out Laura.

"We know you have been lying all this time. We didn't tell the others because we know they would just get violent and make a mess.", said Pein.

"We have already noticed that you were lying for most of the things you said, so just tell us the truth, we can handle anything.", later said Konan.

The group of friends looked at each other, not sure what to do. Laura then looked at the ground, thinking of what to do. After a while, she looked up at Pein and said, "Would you believe that you people aren't real?"

"What do you mean?", asked Itachi.

"You people…aren't supposed to exist at all. Your just supposed to be fictional characters that some Japanese guy created…" Everyone stayed quiet. Laura then moved towards Nana's book case and got the earliest manga she had, which was the Immortal arc. She then gave it to Pein and said, "I think this will make you believe us."

Pein looked through the manga, with Konan and Itachi leaning over his shoulder. They were reading the manga quietly for 5 minutes. Everyone was nervous, not sure if this would be their last minute alive in this world. Lucy suddenly had the urge to puke. She always gets like that when she's very nervous.

Pein then slowly closed the manga when he finished reading it, with a blank face.

"So... we're not supposed to be alive?", he asked.

"Yeah…", said Nana, looking at the ground with a sad face.

"So all of our actions, everything we have done, everything we have gone through in our lives were made up by someone else in this world?", Konan asked. They all stayed quiet.

"But, maybe that's not true!", said Chris, breaking the silence. Everyone around him gave him confused faces.

"Think about it!", he continued, "If you weren't real, wouldn't this event never happen? Or wouldn't this be in the manga? All of the things that have happened until now prove that you _are _real! Maybe Kishimoto has dreams of your world!! Maybe in his dreams, he can see what's happening in your world, and then he writes it down!!", said Chris, talking with more enthusiasm with every word. Everyone in the room let this sink into their minds, and suddenly Nana smiled brightly.

"Yeah! That makes sense!! And maybe some person in your world can see what is happening in our world!!"

The Akatsuki members just stared at them for a while. Then, Konan gave a small smile.

"Yeah, maybe your right…", she said. Even if she didn't show it, she was sadden when she found out she wasn't real, but now she's more cheerful and has a little hope that the blonde teen is right. Pein just sighed and looked at them again.

"Yeah, maybe that may be true…"

Suddenly, Lucy couldn't take it anymore and quickly ran towards the bathroom of the top floor. Chris followed her into the bathroom and saw her puking into the toilet, with tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it, she always got like that when she was extremely nervous, in this case thinking that she would had really gotten killed. He sighed and then knelt down beside her, holding her hair up so it wouldn't get dirty.

Back at Nana's room, Laura suddenly asked Pein, "Hey, how did you get here anyways?"

The Akatsuki members stayed quiet for a while, but the Pein broke the silence.

"I guess we could tell you…", he started saying, "It all started when we found secret information on this strange artifact."

"Which was…?", asked David.

"It was something called _Crystal Feather of Chaos_"

Then everyone got closer to Pein to hear his story. But what they didn't know was that someone had listened the whole conversation, who might it be?

_"I feel like I'm being watched…",_ thought Nana, with Itachi thinking exactly the same thing…

**--**

**Woohh****!!**** Chapter 4!! Hope you like it and please REVIEW!!**


	5. The Quest: Part 1 Kakuzu and Hidan

**Hey!! This is chapter 5!! Most of this story is a flashback, but it's really good! This is the first part of the "The Quest" chapters. The first part is going to be about Hidan and Kakuzu, the second part about Deidara and Tobi and so on. **

**And this chapter is the first one with action in it!! Tell me if I sucked at describing the fight or if you have any suggestions on how to describe it better! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, but if I did, my Obito/Tobi/Madara theory would be true (and still hoping it will)**

**_--_**

"Well, it all started in our world, when we found information about the strange artifact.", started saying Pein, "It said it was heavily guarded, so I called all of Akatsuki to come and get the artifact…"

As Pein continued telling his story, Nana and her friends were listening while eating some popcorn. Meanwhile, someone was hearing Pein's story too from outside the room.

_Hidan and Kakuzu were walking through a unknown forest. Pein had ordered them to come to a specific location. It was some kind of mission were everyone in Akatsuki were needed. Pein had also told them to be careful because that forest had some kind of strange creature. _

_"What do you think he meant by "be careful"?", asked Hidan, while boredly looking around._

_"Don't know, but it can't be that bad.", answered Kakuzu, while looking at the map they were given before entering the forest. The two freaky immortal zombies that get pissed off easily were just walking like any other being-chased-for-the-rest-of-your-life day. Yep, just a normal day, until…_

_Hidan and Kakuzu were suddenly surrounded by…MONKEYS?! Yes people! You heard me! MONKEYS!! But what can a monkey do to two S-Rank missing-nin from Akatsuki? Let's find out…_

_"Dude, what's up with the monkeys?", asked Hidan, looking around him._

_"I don't know, maybe their stupid or something…", answered Kakuzu._

_"Well, let's just-", Hidan was interrupted when suddenly a monkey threw a banana at Hidan, which hit him in the eye._

_"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!! WHAT THE FUCK?! IT BURNS!!", screamed Hidan._

"Why do I have the feeling that this will happen more times?"_, thought Kakuzu, but then suddenly a monkey bit his arm._

_"AHHHH!! GET IT OFF!! I'M GOING TO BE CONTAMINATED BY MONKEY GERMS!!"_

_""HOLY FUCK!! I THINK MY EYE IS FUCKING BLEEDING!!" Then another monkey jumped in front of Hidan, stared at him, and then hit him were the sun doesn't shine._

_"AHHH!! MAKE IT STOP!!", screamed Hidan as his clutched his manhood on his knees. Meanwhile, five monkeys were jumping on top of Kakuzu's back._

_"Oh my God!! I think they broke my spine!!"_

_"Your lucky!! I think they broke my manhood!!" Then the monkeys started to throw coconuts at them._

_"HOLY SHIT!! WE'RE IN A FUCKING FOREST THAT IS LIKE A MILLION MILES AWAY FROM A BEACH, HOW CAN THEY HAVE COCONUTS?!"_

_"I DON'T KNOW!!"_

_The monkey that hit Hidan grabbed his scythe and started swinging it around like a maniac. He ran towards Hidan and cut some of his hair._

_"MY HAIR!! MY BEAUTIFUL MANLY HAIR OF MANLINESS!!", he screamed, while clutching to the hair that was cut off. Then all the monkey started throwing brown stuff and the two Akatsuki members._

_"Kakuzu, please tell me this is mud…"_

_"Uhhh…"_

_"This is mud, right…?"_

_"Sorry, but no, it's…"_

"EWWWWWWWWW!! That's so gross!!", suddenly interrupted Nana, while making a disgusted face. Pein glared at her and then David hit her behind her head. She clutched her head and then looked at Pein with a fake smile.

"Sorry, please continue…"

"Anyway…", continued Pein.

_"FUCKING HELL!!", Hidan screamed, as he started rubbing his hands on Kakuzu's cloak. He quickly slapped his hands away and said, "DON'T RUB IT ON ME YOU IDIOT!!"_

_"Dude, that sounds so wrong…"_

_"Oh God, now I have to wash my mouth!"_

_Later, the chief monkey took out a…a…a CHAINSAW!!_

_"HOLY-", Hidan couldn't finish when the monkey started running towards him, while apparently laughing like a psycho that has won the Miss Universe Contest. Another monkey, apparently the chief monkey's son, attacked Kakuzu with bananas, and, when he had the chance, he grabbed a dollar from him._

_"NO!!", Kakuzu screamed, as the monkey started the dollar on fire and started dancing around it like an Indian._

_"KEVIN!! NO!!", he screamed again, now falling on his knees. He, after his sobbing moment, got angry and sprinted towards the monkey._

_"YOU BASTARD!!", he said, but the rest of the evil monkey kingdom of horror surrounded him. Hidan quickly grabbed Kakuzu and started dragging him away from that horrible place._

_"NO!! LET ME GO!! I NEED TO SAVE KEVIN!!"_

_"NO! It's too late!"_

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"I'm sorry, but Kevin has gone to money Heaven…"_

_"NOOOO!!" _

_Hidan kept dragging Kakuzu out of that place until he thought he lost the monkeys. He sat down near a tree, with Kakuzu beside him. They stayed quiet for a while until Hidan broke the silence._

_"Hey, don't worry, right now Janshin is taking care of Kevin in Heaven…"_

_"B-but, we were such good friends!! We played together, talked, killed people, everything we did was together!!"_

_"Ok, that's it, I ain't going to be your therapist! Now get your ass and let's keep moving!!"_

_"Ok.", said Kakuzu, as if Kevin never really got burned into tiny pieces of ashes. The two S-Rank criminals walked for what could be hours. Then, suddenly Hidan snapped._

_"AHHH!! I can't take this anymore!! I want to fucking get out of here!!"_

_"I'm really sure we passed through here like 15 times in one hour…" _

_"OH MY GOD!! I'M GOING INSANE!!"_

_"HOLY CRAP!! Hidan, did you just say "God" instead of "Janshin"?!"_

_"AHHH!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Then Hidan started banging his head against a tree. The he started digging a hole. Kakuzu looked at him strangely and asked him, "What are you doing?"_

_"You know when criminals in jail start digging a hole to get out of there? Well, I'm trying to do the same!!", he said as he continued digging._

_"But we're in a forest! When you get to the other side, you'll just be in another part of the forest."_

_"…"_

_"I hate you…"_

_But then suddenly, they heard monkeys. They appeared around them, having with them all kinds of weapons of mass destruction. Both of them got ready for battle. They ran towards them, weapons ready. Kakuzu detached his arms and attacked some of the monkeys. He hit one of them in the face, while the other got away in time. Two monkeys attacked him from behind, one of them biting his head. Kakuzu cursed and then started hitting the monkey on his head. It went uncoincious from all the hitting and fell down. Meanwhile, the other monkey got yet another dollar from him. Kakuzu saw him and said, "NO! I PAID 20 DOLLARS FOR THAT DOLLAR!!"_

_Suddenly, everyone stopped doing what they were doing and then turned to him with confused faces._

_"Dude, how can you buy a dollar with money? That doesn't make sense.", said Hidan._

_"Oh Hidan, sweet, naïve, immortal bastard, you can't possibly understand this if you don't know about money and business."_

_"Right…" Suddenly, a brown-you-know-what hit Hidan at the back of his head. He turned around, but got hit by a banana. Hidan's right eye started twitching uncontrollably and then he snapped._

_"THAT'S IT!! NO MORE MR. GOOD IMMORTAL!!", he screamed, as he started swinging his scythe around like a mad man, while laughing like one. There was an epic battle between Hidan and the monkeys. Meanwhile, Kakuzu was backed up on a tree, with pure horror in his eyes. _

_The monkeys started throwing bananas at Hidan, who cut them in half with his scythe. The chief monkey ran towards Hidan with his chainsaw, but then Hidan jumped up at top speed, over the chief monkey's head, and landed behind him. He took this opportunity to stab his weapon in the monkey, who immediately died. The monkeys around him started screaming like psychos and ran away for dear life. Hidan then screamed, "HEY!! GET YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSES BACK HERE YOU SHITTY BASTARDS!!" Then he started laughing like crazy, while his right eye twitched so out of control that it wouldn't surprise me to see it fall off. Hidan then turned to Kakuzu, who was clutching his heart, as if he had a heart attack, which he probably did. Hidan had a very creepy and crazy looking grin on his face._

_"H-Hidan…are you okay?", said Kakuzu, slowly moving towards him. Hidan just laughed and said, "Of course I am!! What would make you think that?!"_

_Suddenly, two coconuts came out of nowhere and hit Hidan and Kakuzu's head. They immediately fell unconscious on the ground…_

_Hidan slowly woke up after a few hours, slowly opening his eyes. He looked around, just to see that he was trapped in a cage. He then saw Kakuzu, already awake, sitting on the cage's floor, with a blank face. He noticed Hidan woke up, and slowly turned his head towards him._

_"Hey…what's up?"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Oh nothing, we're just going to get killed by evil monkeys of evilness by throwing us in a volcano in the middle of nowhere…"_

_"WHAT?! THEN WHY THE FUCK DO YOU LOOK SO CALM?!"_

_"Dude, there's no hope, Kevin died-"_

_"FORGET ABOUT KEVIN!!"_

_"And now we're going to die…whoop-di-doo-da…", said Kakuzu, with fake enthusiasm._

_"No we're not!! Well, at least not me, being immortal and all, but I don't want to burn for the rest of my life!! Anyway, SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!!" Then he got up, walked towards Kakuzu and started slapping him on the face. Kakuzu quickly reacted by punching Hidan in the stomach._

_"The fucks wrong with you?!" screamed Kakuzu, already being his old self._

_"The better question is what the fuck is wrong with YOU!!" Then both of them started fighting, which involved, bitch slaps, rocks, sticks and more bitch slaps._

_"Dude, this is so awesome!!", said an unknown voice. The criminals turned towards a person in the cage. She was a little girl, with light green short hair, green eyes. She was wearing a short yellow dress, while she had a flower clipped on the chest part of her dress. She had a very big grin on her face._

_"Who the hell are you?!"_

_"I'm Kurita!! Nice to meet you!!"_

_"Why didn't Kakuzu notice you?"_

_"Because he was going through his emo episode when I arrived!"_

_"I WASN'T GOING EMO!!"_

_"Yes you were, Mr. Creepy Zombie Stitched Freaky Guy!! You kept saying "My life sucks, everyone sucks, I want to die…"_

_Hidan then looked at Kakuzu and said, "Dude, what the hell was wrong with you?!"_

_"It's the evil monkey's fault!!"_

_"Right…Of course it is…"_

_Kurita then looked outside the cage and saw that the evil monkeys were planning some kind of evil plan._

_"Anyway, do you know where we are…?", asked Hidan._

_"YEP!! You are at the evil monkey kingdom of pure horrible doom!!", she said, with a very bright smile on her face._

_"And why do you look happy?", asked Kakuzu._

_"Because I have a plan to stop them from killing us!!"_

_"REALLY?! WHAT IS IT?!", asked both Kakuzu and Hidan at her face. She smiled again and told her plan to them._

_It had been a few more hours when the little group of super-duper-ninjas-go! (as Kurita called it.) began they're plan. As the monkeys were scratching their butts, Hidan took out some papers from his cloak. He cleared his throat and read what the papers said._

_"Hey guys! Did you hear about the disaster?", read Hidan from the script._

_"Oh yes! I heard it all right! They said it's going to destroy the world!!", read Kurita. The monkeys heard them and started listening to them._

_"Oh yes!! What was it called again?", read Kakuzu._

_"It was called "Giant Fire Meteor of…of…", Hidan suddenly stopped and whispered, "What the hell does this word say?!"_

_"I this it says rabies or something…", whispered back Kakuzu._

_"No, it definitely says dog rash!", said Kurita._

_"Who the hell wrote this crap?!"_

_"I don't know!", said Kurita._

_"But you did…"_

_"Oh…"_

_The monkeys looked at them, then at each other, and then at them again. Some started to cough, trying to get their attention._

_"Screw it!! Just continue reading the script!!", finally said Kurita, already annoyed. _

_"Fine…Anyway, did you hear that a meteor is going to crash in this exact spot? And that it's impossible to run away from it?"_

_"Yeah!", both Kakuzu and Kurita said. The monkeys started to look nervous._

_"Yeah! And the only way to stop it is if someone **immortal** said a magical spell of…fairies?! That's it! I ain't reading this crap!"_

_"CONTINUE!!"_

_The monkeys looked straight at Hidan, with pleading eyes._

_"Oh? You want me to help you? I can't because this cage is stopping my magical…"_

_"SAY IT!!"_

_"…rainbow pony powers of love…"_

Pein was interrupted, yet again, but this time it was David who stopped his story.

"Oh my God!! I can't believe he said that!!", he said, with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah! I wish I had recorded it!! We would be rich, RICH!!", said Chris.

"…"

Pein cleared his throat and then continued with the story.

_The monkeys immediately opened the cage and let them out. Then they started jumping up and down, trying to tell Hidan to say the spell. He grinned and then screamed, "HAHAHAHA!! SO LONG FUCKERS!!", and then the group started running away. While laughing their lungs out. The monkeys got mad and started howling. Suddenly, the super-duper-ninjas-go! heard something they thought they would never hear again…a chainsaw… They turned around and saw the chief monkey as a zombie with a chainsaw three times bigger than before._

_"HOLY FUCK!! THEY'RE ZOMBIES!!", Hidan started to panic, while Kurita started running in circles, screaming like crazy. But don't worry, Kakuzu will come to the rescue!_

_"Don't worry guys!! I know the zombie language!!", said Kakuzu and then walked towards his doom. He stopped in front of the zombie and said, "Hulagoya, yonakagula?"_

_"Ganerotura, babanerota!!"_

_Kakuzu then returned to Hidan and Kurita._

_"What did he say?", asked Hidan._

_"He said his going to cut our heads, throw them to sharks, throw the sharks at a volcano, blow up the volcano and send the ashes to space."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"RUN!!", they all screamed as they started running for their lives. They started jumping from tree to tree, but Kurita accidentally fell down into a conveniently placed quick sand, with crocodiles in it. She started screaming for help, while the animals started moving towards her. Hidan and Kakuzu stopped, looked down, and then at each. They stared at each other for a while, until suddenly they started playing rock, papers, scissors to know who will rescue her. Every time they had the same symbol. Kurita got tired of screaming like a whiny girl and then started drawing random stuff on the quick sand. Eventually the crocodiles died because they can't possibly survive in a quick sand. _

_The evil zombie monkeys reached them, ready to do any kind of destructive stupid stuff, when they stopped. They saw that Hidan and Kakuzu were now playing thumb wrestling, since the rock, papers, scissors game wasn't getting anywhere. The monkeys just stared at them, and then at Kurita, who looked at them. She then showed some poker cards that she got out of nowhere. The monkeys looked at her and then shrugged. They got her out of the quick sand and started playing poker._

_After a while, Hidan and Kakuzu got tired of trying to know who would save Kurita by mini simple battles, so they just flipped a coin. _

_"Hey guys, you don't have to save me, you know.", said Kurita, while she had won all of the poker games. Hidan and Kakuzu looked down and started to panic when they saw the monkeys. _

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!", both of them screamed at the same time._

_"Guys! Don't worry! It's ok! We're friends now!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"You won't believe the wonders a poker game can do!"_

_Hidan and Kakuzu looked at her and the monkeys for a while. Then they shrugged it off and jumped down from the tree, landing next to Kurita._

_"Fine, let's just get out here, the rest of Akatsuki might already have arrived where leader-sama told us to be.", said Kakuzu. Hidan nodded at him and both of them started walking away, but they stopped when they felt a sudden powerful chakra. They turned around and gasped when they saw that it came from Kurita. She was standing up, but very silent. She had her head tilted, with her hair covering her eyes. The flower on her chest started turning black and then the petals started falling off. She looked up at Hidan and Kakuzu, but instead of green eyes, they were red._

_"Did you say Akatsuki?", she slowly asked._

_"Yeah…", answered Kakuzu, while preparing himself for battle. Kurita then started realizing a lot of chakra, which caused the grown to crumble. The monkeys started to panic and jumping away through the trees. Suddenly, tree vines started rapidly sprouting from the ground, trying to attack Hidan and Kakuzu. They both reacted quickly by jumping out of the way. More vines came at Hidan, which he kept dodging. Some big vines moved up in the air and then rapidly descended to the ground, towards Hidan. He jumped back, while the vines hit the ground, making giant craters. More vines came at him the same way, but he kept jumping back. Suddenly, a trees branch moved on it's own and hit Hidan on his right side. He stopped jumping back, and just blocked the up coming vines with his scythe. He started cutting them, but they were to many and one stabbed through his left shoulder. He clutched his shoulder while he jumped up to dodge another vine. _

_Meanwhile, Kakuzu crouched to the ground, dodging some vines. He then saw that a giant boulder covered in vines came at him. He quickly turned his arms to stone and tried to block the boulder by grabbing it. When he did, he noticed that the boulder was to fast and hard for him to stop it, so he, while still grabbing it, was being pushed back, leaving a deep dirt trail on the ground. Suddenly, some vines sprouted from the ground around him and moved towards him. He tried to dodge them, but one of them hit him on the leg, making him fall down. The giant boulder started to fall on top of him, but Kakuzu had time to use a substitution. He reappeared on a nearby tree's branch. Quickly, more vines came at him, while others threw giant rocks at him. He dodge all of them rather quickly, but then something was in front of him. He looked up and saw Kurita, looking at him with red eyes. She turned her hand into stone and moved it towards Kakuzu's face. He quickly jumped back, but a vine from under him grabbed him by his wounded leg and another stabbed him through the stomach. The vine grabbing his leg then threw him to the ground hard, making a crater on the ground. After a while, he slowly got to his feet, just to see the biggest vines in the battle come at him. When he was about to dodge, small vines rapped around his legs, immobilizing him. When the giant vines were about to hit him, Hidan appeared in front of him, with his scythe in front of him. He cut the giant vines in half, but two parts of a vine cut both sides of his face._

_Kurita then appeared in front of them. She looked at them and was about to attack them, when Kakuzu separated his stone hands from his upper arm and attacked her. One punched her in the stomach, while the other grabbed her neck. The hand then threw her into a tree, making it brake and fall down on top of her. Kakuzu then used another substitution to get his legs free from the small vines. He reappeared next to Hidan and said, "We need to get out of here, this whole forest is her weapon." Hidan nodded at him and then ran away from the battle field._

_Then, the fallen tree was cut in half, and then Kurita emerged from the tree, with a blank face. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were green again._

"Akatsuki…"_, she thought, _"I'll kill them…"

_While Kakuzu and Hidan were jumping from tree to tree, they both thought, _"Is this the thing Pein warned us about?"

Everyone in the room was quiet when Pein finished his first part of the story. Nothing happened until Nana said, "That's the most fucked up story in the history of fucked up stories, and trust me, I know a fucked up story when I hear one."

"Hehe, yeah, you remember the African penguins story from that kid from school?", said Laura, while giggling a little.

"Oh yeah! Good times, good times…", said Lucy, while thinking about the story.

"Well, if you think like that about Hidan's and Kakuzu's part, then wait till you get to hear Deidara's and Tobi's part.", said Konan.

"I have a feeling I'll enjoy this one.", said Nana, with a wide grin on her face.

**_--_**

**Wow!! This was long!! Hope you like it and please REVIEW!!**


End file.
